


1940s Ganster Ficlet

by atruthuniversallyoutthere



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 1940s, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Gangsters, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruthuniversallyoutthere/pseuds/atruthuniversallyoutthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Tumblr prompt by an anon. Three sentence fic - Mulder/Scully 40's Gangsters.<br/>Sort of a vignette??? I'm not sure. I didn't really go heavy on the MSR but yes... WHATEVER IDK.<br/>SPOILERS: None<br/>DISCLAIMER: I do not own X Files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1940s Ganster Ficlet

“Hey, Doll!” Mulder shouted to his ochre-haired partner as she followed him at a comfortable pace, heels clicking on the street. The Cigar Smoking Man hid from sight in the shadows as he drew in tobacco then let out a puff of smoke, which trailed up the side of the skyscrapers. Onlookers would have thought nothing of this scenario, just another day in Washington DC, thinking nothing of the conspiracies that were going on behind the scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentary of the writing process: I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT GANGSTERS FROM THE 40S AND THIS IS AWFUL OKAY BYE omg i dont know what im writing, help me. i need one more sentence i need WHAAAT. omg thats aalmost the worst thing ive ever written. lol okay i had no idea how to end that okay THERE YOU GO IM PRETENDING IM DONE.
> 
>  
> 
> FEEDBACK: Constructive criticism is welcomed :)
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://atruthuniversallyoutthere.tumblr.com/post/48429648093) and [here](http://rawrbekaj.livejournal.com/107376.html#cutid1).


End file.
